


Unhinged Freedom

by accol



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fear Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Toby’s whole field of view was Chris, everything Chris, always.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhinged Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen)](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/526639.html?thread=32565039#t32565039) for the prompts: _shank, t-shirt, tied_

“Chris, wait. What are you--”   
  
Keller was too close, dragging his nose up the side of Tobias’ neck and breathing deeply like he was actually consuming him. Toby’s whole field of view was Chris, everything Chris, always.   
  
Then he pulled back again, quick and feral. It made Toby feel out of control, crazed with fear and want. Low light glinted off of the shank between Chris’ fingers.   
  
“Shh, shh, shh, baby,” Keller murmured. He put the knife between his teeth and jacked Toby’s dick hard between both meaty palms.   
  
Tobias gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out because he wanted Chris to torture him like this forever. He wanted to feel crazy with lust for this man, to feel alive under the threat of his weapon.   
  
And then Chris stopped. Abruptly and maddeningly, he took away his hands and left Toby a begging, drooling mess. He laughed in his languid way that sprang loose that cold trail of terror down Toby’s spine. That maybe this was all a disposable game, that maybe he was disposable and that shank was going to find its home.  
  
Chris cut Tobias’ wrists free from the torn t-shirt that was wrapped around them. Sensation flooded back into Tobias’ hands, tingling numbness washing through them in a torrent of pain and relief. Chris kissed the red and purple skin, running his tongue over it until Toby could feel the texture of his taste buds on his pulse point. He put Toby’s half-dead hands on the back of his head as he knelt between Toby’s knees.  
  
“I love you,” Chris whispered, for a moment looking like an innocent kid.  
  
Then the smirk was back and he was licking his tongue across his teeth. Wild and untamed, and in the palms of Toby’s hands. He pulled on Toby’s wrists, planting Toby’s hands more firmly against his close-cropped hair.   
  
Down he went, down with his tongue and the faintest scrape of his teeth. Murmured gibberish around Tobias’ dick as Chris took it to the back of his throat and then rubbed it along his lips. His thumbs rubbed circles into Toby’s wrists until Toby spoke those three words back to his cellmate, each one of them feeling like unhinged freedom.


End file.
